Keeper of the Hollow
by Plutobaby494
Summary: The Hollow could never be controlled, it was a nuetral void that had to be confined. But what if it was just waiting for the right person, it's keeper! Chriscentric story!
1. A Child of the Stars

Plutobaby494: Yes, I know!! All of you that are reading my other stories probably want to kill me right now!! I shouldn't be creating another new story, when I have so many that I need to finish!! But it's been saved on my computer for so long, so I thought I might as well just put it up!!! Don't worry; it won't hindrance any of my other fics, and if you have never even heard of me before, than welcome!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Oh, and just so ya'll know! This is set in the original future, but Wyatt is good and Leo isn't a dead-beat dad!!

Summary: The Hollow could never be controlled; it was a neutral void that had to be confined to keep under control. It was an ancient and mysterious, sucking all magic, good or bad. But maybe it was just waiting for the right person, it's Keeper.

Christopher Perry Halliwell had never been as strong as his brother, with minimal powers he trudged on through his life. If only he had known that his destiny was just beginning!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was as sunny day in the San Francisco area, and the temperature was not to hot. It was one of those perfect days were you just wanted to spend it outside. Unfortunately, Leo didn't notice any of this as he got ready for the new baby.

His eyes were glued to the instruction booklet in front of him. He absently held a screwdriver in between his teeth.

Piper walked in the doorway of the new baby room, her bulging stomach pointing the way. She looked at her husband, he had been at it for a few hours now and she was slightly worried. Leo scrunched his nose up in annoyance as he re-read the instructions again. Chris's new crib was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, and he looked up when at her voice.

"Piper, you should be resting" Leo cried getting to his feet and dropping everything in his hands.

Piper scowled, "I've been in bed all day, I'm fine" she said.

"You need to take it easy, we wouldn't want what happened with Wyatt to happen again" Leo said, steering his wife towards their bedroom. Piper frowned at the tongue twister that Leo had just sent her, but ignored it when she realized she was not getting anywhere constructive.

"But I can help you, and Wyatt came out just fine" she protested as Leo pushed her towards her bed.

"Piper you had toxemia with Wyatt from over excessive stress. And what if a demon were to attack? Chris does not have a force field, like his brother did" Leo retaliated.

He sat her down on the bed and than took the spot next to her. She turned to him, curiously.

"Did you ever get an answer from the Elders, on why that is?" Piper asked putting a protective hand on her bulging belly.

"The Elders say that the only reason that Chris would not have a force field is because he's much weaker than Wyatt is" he said, feeling slightly guilty. This would cause Piper a lot of future problems.

"But he could get a shield as he grows right" she asked, not wanting to make her baby feel inferior and not as important. He would never be that to her, she loved her son's equally and would never choose Wyatt over Chris just because he's more powerful.

"It's possible" Leo said, not really thinking that Chris would ever have one, but he didn't want to hurt Piper.

"Good, because than we'll have a whole new meaning to sibling rivalry" Piper said groaning slightly.

"Don't worry. We'll handle that when we get there, but in order for that to happen, you need to rest and de-stress, ok?" Leo asked smiling at her.

Piper narrowed her eyes and glared at him, for using guilt on her. "Fine"

She lay back against the pillow and sighed. Although she knew that Leo was right, in every aspect. That didn't' make sitting around constantly any easier, she just hoped that magic wouldn't stop like with Wyatt's birth. If any golden geese or a white unicorn showed up, she didn't know what she would do!

She grabbed the remote to her TV and than turned back to her husband.

"Is Wyatt—

"With Paige downstairs and he's fine" Leo said cutting off any protesting she had left in her.

Piper frowned at him, realizing she wasn't going to get out of this. Grumbling, she pushed the power button on her remote and watched as her silver TV came to life. Leo smiled and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead, than reached down to her pregnant belly.

"Hey, there little guy. Don't give your mommy too much trouble" he said kissing it lightly. Piper smiled as Chris kicked, reacting to his father's voice.

He smiled and rubbed it affectionately, before leaving to tackle the crib again. Piper turned to her TV and sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In another part of the universe, a cavern lit by burning torches and the walls made of rough rock existed. On the walls, stone tablets hung, carved with writings that only the oldest of demons would know. Scrolls that were once white and now a dark pukeish cream color, sat in wooden holder, gathering dust.

The tablets and scrolls sat, undamaged by time. They held truth and promises of powerful beings that were destined to come. Some had already come true, others would take more time.

Because only a few of the oldest demons could read the ancient script, most Demons did not care for this old cave, or didn't even know of it at all. Others waited, forever watching this sacred place, the Hall of Prophecy's.

A demon flamed in, and stared around the dusty old cavern. He was old and his skin was stretched tight around his skull. His eyes were milky white, but despite this odd occurrence, he was not blind. Hair as white as his eyes reached down to his shoulder. It was pulled back behind his head, keeping the stray strands out of his eyes, held by a brown leather cord.

He turned walking over to one of the tablets, running his bony fingers over the forgotten dialect. He skimmed over the Twice-Blessed prophecy with a smile, his wrinkly skin curling around his lips.

This one had already come to pass, but was important for the next one. He ran his hand downwards till he met another inscription. His milky eyes, shinned.

"_When Corcoran graces the night sky once again shedding his radiant purple light, the child of the Hollow will be born. The child will be born the second son of the eldest charmed triad and an angel. He will master and control the void that consumes all magic, good and bad alike" _

The demon smiled, pulling his skeletal hand away from the stone tablet. He had found the prophecy he had been looking for and if his visions were true, this boy was going to be born soon.

With the help of the twice-blessed child, the Keeper of the Hollow will tip the balance between good and evil. If he stays good, he will be an unbeatable obstacle for evil and make the world a safe place. But if he was evil, good magic would be obliterated and evil would reign.

Smiling evilly, he walked away from the stone, into the center of the cavern. If his plan was going to be set in motion, he was going to need help. He would need the help of some Demons.

With determination in his milky white eyes, he flamed out of the room, leaving the dusty records back again to pass on in time.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Yea, there are a few stories stored on my computer that I wrote, just never put them up!! This idea came to me after I first saw season six of Charmed, I was a little miffed that in Season five they made this whole big deal about Wyatt being powerful and demons wanting to have him. And after Chris was born, when they did episodes about the kids, it was still all about Wyatt. 

Shouldn't Chris be more powerful, and have had powers from the womb too. Because he was born from a charmed one and an elder, not a whitelighter like Wyatt was!! So this idea came to me that maybe they had a reason for doing that, than the series finale came on and I was bummed that they still made it all about Wyatt. Christy and Billie needed Wyatt's powers!! Not Chris he's just the afterthought, the backup.

Ugh, sorry it really bugs me, but I'll shut up now! And if you have stuck with me this far, than please, please review!! I'd like to know what you all think!! Should I continue? Or not?

PLEASE R&R


	2. Comets, Mood Swings, and Hot Sause

Plutobaby494: Wow, I didn't know there were some many people who agree with me!! We should start fan club!! Lol, and for those who didn't agree with me, I was just stating my opinion! I hope you continue reading my story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

A month later Piper quietly snuck out of her room and to the stairs taking her steps slowly so not to make a sound. She couldn't take lying in bed anymore, and if she didn't get out she didn't know if she'd make it to this pregnancy. She tip toed down the stairs but stopped when a loud creak echoed around the room. It sounded ten times louder than it should have.

Piper looked cautiously back up to where her husband was lying on the bed, taking a nap. If he woke up and saw her, it would be back to bed. She smiled when all he did is moan in his sleep and toss his head to the side.

She knew that Leo meant well, with everything that happened with Wyatt. He just didn't want to lose a son. But this was ridiculous, confined to her bed all day and ordered to relax. Yea, like she could do that.

She turned back towards the stairs and continued sneaking down to the first floor, where she was on the landing. Piper beat her hands in the air, as she thought that she had gotten down without anyone noticing her. A cough brought her attention towards the parlor.

Paige and Phoebe both stood looking at her with smirks on their faces. She groaned and her hands sunk to her hips. So close yet so far.

"And where do you think your going missy?" Paige asked, as if scolding a child. Piper scowled, she was pregnant not a child.

"Outside to sit on the porch, I can't stand my bedroom anymore" she replied. Phoebe smiled and walked over wrapping her arms around her big sister.

"Come on we'll sit with you" she said, kindly. Paige nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter" Piper growled, angrily shaking the empath's arms off her. Phoebe sighed; Piper could sometimes be a monster when she was pregnant.

"Come on Piper, we just want to spend some time with you. With the new baby and all and my advice column getting more popular, we never get to spend as much time together" Phoebe said, pouting.

Piper stared at her sister for a moment, and than sighed.

"Fine" she said than led the way out. Paige and Phoebe both followed, smirking. They seated themselves outside on the lawn chairs and Piper shut her eyes, letting the cool breeze bush over her face.

It was late November and getting colder by the month. Phoebe gazed at her sister, with a worried expression on her face.

"Piper, do you think its ok for the baby out here, with it being so cold" she said. Piper narrowed her eyes, as her stubborn streak came through.

"I am not going inside, nothing out here will kill me" she said with more harshness than necessary. Phoebe put up her hands in defeat and lay back against the head rest, looking at the stars.

As they lay there, Piper thought to the last time she laid out here, when she was pregnant with Wyatt, doing the exact same thing.

She smiled as the memories came flying back to her and remembered her husband's adventure with the golden geese. He never did catch those birds.

Piper gasped as Chris took a shot to her kidneys and put a hand on her belly. Both Phoebe and Paige looked at her worried.

"Kidney shot" she said as Chris squirmed, making the way she was lying uncomfortable. She shifted and felt the baby go still.

Chris was going to be a handful, she just knew it. Piper lay back in her new position and closed her eyes.

Paige gasped and brought Piper's attention to her, and she looked to her baby sister. Paige said nothing but pointed to the sky.

A comet flew across the sky, slowly winding its way past the tiny stars. It looked like a small ball of dark purple light, with a lighter purple tail of light flowing behind it.

Piper smiled at the comet's beauty. That was a rare sight to see.

Chris suddenly kicked, making a commotion in her belly. She looked away from the comet and to her pregnant lump where Chris continued to squirm and kick. She scrunched her nose, as Chris's movements made her uncomfortable.

The comet slowly disappeared, its radiant purple light fading from the dark sky. Chris stilled, as the comet disappeared. But Piper didn't notice as she sighed in relief, glad that Chris had finally stopped moving.

"That was so pretty" Phoebe gushed, as Paige nodded her head.

"That sure was, I wonder which comet that was?" Paige said, with an inquisitive voice.

Piper shrugged her shoulders, astronomy had never peaked her interest. She had stuck with her strong suit, cooking.

Piper inhaled as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, the chilly air finally getting to her. Paige looked at her with a knowing look on her face.

"Ok, time to go inside, and no buts" she said, in a commanding tone. Piper opened her mouth to retort but Paige nodded her head, standing up.

"Come on Piper, you know that low temperatures can be bad for Chris, you need to think of him here" she said, using the guilt card. Like all the times before, Piper caved. If anything happened to her baby because of her selfishness, she would never forgive herself.

She sighed and slowly stood, the extra weight making it difficult. Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around her older sister, as Phoebe stood.

"See that wasn't so hard! And who knows, if your extra good tomorrow, I'll let you out of your bed" she said, teasing the older woman. Piper just scowled.

Phoebe and Paige laughed as they walked back inside to find a very worried Leo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Piper woke up with a twisting pain in her stomach. She jumped out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. Kneeling next to the toilet, she emptied her stomach of last night's dinner, the stomach wrenching heaves leaving tears in her eyes.

Her uvula quivered as another spasm went through her throat and pungent bile came up her esophagus, out of her open mouth. This continued for a few minutes until her stomach settled and her dry heaves subsided.

Piper reached up and grabbed a white washcloth off the silver rack, and wiped the bile that had clung to the sides of her mouth. She grimaced at the bitter taste, still in her mouth.

Taking the small glass on the side of the sink, she filled it with water and than poured it into her mouth. She swished the water around in her mouth, feeling it wash up against the back of her teeth and gums, than spit it out into the sink.

Setting down the glass, she sighed as the bitter taste still remained on her tongue. She was never going to get that disgusting taste out of her mouth.

Her stomach rumbled, as hunger gnawed at it. Chris wanted more food, to have her upchuck. She sighed at the unfairness at it all.

She walked back into the bedroom and dressed, than walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Phoebe was standing at the island, stirring her coffee silently. Paige was sitting at the table, three books open, as she poured through them. Leo sat in front of Wyatt's highchair, feeding the young toddler. The only sound in the room was the occasion flick of pages being turned and Wyatt's small baby noises.

She smiled, suddenly feeling cheerful. Walking over to the coffee maker, she poured herself a cup and than turned to her family.

"Good morning everyone" she cried, a large smiled on her face. Both Leo and Phoebe looked at her weird, and Paige looked up cautiously, having been at the receiving end of Pipers mood swings. Yesterday, Piper had woken up in a rotten mood, and snapped at everyone. Poor Paige had made the mistake of leaving her dirty cereal bowl in the sink, without rinsing it and putting the bowl into the dishwasher. Piper had almost bit her head off.

"Good morning, Piper" Phoebe replied. And Leo smiled.

"You're in a good mood this morning" he replied, without thinking. Piper snapped her head in his direction.

"Aren't I in a good mood every morning" she replied, her voice lowering. Leo gulped and Phoebe glared at him for messing with Piper's moods, especially when she was pregnant.

"Yes, I just mean you seem especially happy this morning" he said, trying to amend the situation.

Piper stared at her husband with eyebrows raised as he twitched nervously in front of her. Sighing she turned away, and picked up her mug of hot coffee. She missed it as everyone took a collective sigh of relief.

Resting the warm mug against her lips, she cringed as the hot liquid went down her already bruised throat.

"_Okay, coffee, not such a good idea"_ she thought setting the full mug down and heading toward the fridge.

Taking out a white Styrofoam container, she opened it. Inside was a quarter pound burger, cold from sitting in the fridge all night.

She skipped to the other end of the table, across from Paige, and sat down as she started eating the burger cold. Everyone looked at her for a second, before returning to what they were doing before.

Piper stuffed the burger inside her small mouth and than looked at it weird. It seemed to be missing something.

She snapped her fingers, when she thought of the ingredient her meal was missing. Walking over to the fridge she pulled out a small glass bottle with a green sticky wrapping on the side, with a large pepper sitting on the front.

Hot sauce. She grinned and walked back to her burger, slathering the red liquid over her cold meat patty. Now content she put the burger up to her lips and took a large bite out of it.

Normally, she couldn't stand hot sauce, and would always burn her tongue on the spicy, hot liquid. But Chris it seemed, did not inherit that little defect from her, and loved spicy foods. All throughout her pregnancy, she had been craving spicy food.

Paige didn't look up from her books. She turned the page and stared at the small writing as she compared the research in the book and the comet she found last night. No astronomer, that she could find, ever recorded in their findings a purple comet that flew so close to earth. Maybe they had comets like this out past where the human eye couldn't reach and this anomaly was just a chance of fate.

She shut her book in frustration, as she sighed. Maybe she would never find out where and how this special burst of light and ice was made.

Ever since she had seen that beautiful comet, a weird sense of determination filled her. It started at her toes, where they had tingled, than reached up to the top of his head. Theories and questions filled her brain, and she felt as if she should recognize this moment. A strange feeling of forebodance filled her of what the future would bring because of this one comet. Not just in the mortal world too.

Too many questions revolved in her brain and she gripped her head as she felt a migraine coming on. She rubbed her temples in attempt to stop the pounding that had erupted.

It was like the universe was screaming at her, to figure this out. She remembered back when she had sensed the Titan's coming, the strange weather patterns and such. Was this the same feeling?

She felt the urge to throw the book lying in front of her across the room, but didn't knowing that one of two things would happen. One: she would either hit Phoebe, Leo, or possibly Wyatt. Plus Piper would kill her. Two: Piper would get angry and with her general mood swings, have a row at her.

She sighed, running a hand through her dark brown hair as she shut her eyes, plunging her world into darkness.

She defiantly needed a break. As she stood up from the table she walked over to the abandoned coffee mug that Piper has set down and took a swig. The hot liquid as a great relief as it warmed her body.

Phoebe stared at her baby sister, for a moment. Paige's brown hair had a ragged appearance to it and dark circles lay beneath her brown eyes.

Paige yawned and took another drink of coffee, her eyes drooping.

"Paige, are you ok. You don't look well this morning" Phoebe said, worry evident in her voice. Paige nodded and opened her mouth to answer her, but another yawn came and halted all speech.

"Yea, just couldn't get to sleep last night, so instead of rolling around for hours I did some research on that comet we saw last night" Paige answered, as soon as her yawn was done. Phoebe raised her eyebrows skeptically.

She opened her mouth to scold, but another thought came to her.

"Do you think theirs something magical about it" Phoebe asked instead. Paige's instincts were a force to be reckoned with; she had sensed the Titans coming.

"I don't know, something's bothering me with that comet. No known astronomer has ever seen a comet like that. Have you ever imagined a purple comet" Paige asked.

Phoebe shrugged, not really a big fan of astronomy.

"It's like a sign, maybe that something bad is going to happen" Paige continued her rant. Leo looked up from feeding Wyatt, having been listening to their entire conversation.

"Paige, if you feel that strongly about it, than go to Magic School. The books contained in the library, are far older than the ones now. You could probably find something more useful" he said, interrupting. Paige smiled, as if a light bulb had clicked in her head.

"I think I go do that, thank you Leo" she said than sat the mug of coffee down before orbing out of the kitchen.

Phoebe turned to her brother-in-law.

"Do you think she's on to something?" the empath asked. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not, but we have to trust that she thinks she's onto something. Let her work on her own for a bit" he replied, than turned his attentions completely to Wyatt.

Phoebe nodded, than sat her own mug down.

"I need to get to work" she said, than left. Piper smiled as she gazed at her hot sauce covered burger, not really hearing anything that went on in the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paige orbed into the musty library at Magic School, and gazed around the shelves of books.

The librarian looked up at her for a second, than smiled recognizing her.

"Paige, can I help you with something" she asked, kindly.

"Actually Rose, could you point me in the direction of comets" Paige said fiddling her thumb.

Rose looked at Paige, a puzzled expression on her face. "Comets" she asked, after a moment.

Paige nodded, and Rose sighed.

"Alright, we don't have a very big section on just comets, is there something specific you need to know?" she asked. Paige opened her mouth to answer, but a voice stopped her, making the witch turn around.

"Paige" a voice said warmly. Gideon strode over to them, in his black teaching robes. Paige smiled.

"Gideon" she said, embracing the elder before her in a small hug.

"To what do we owe the pleasure" he asked.

Paige sighed, telling him of the comet that she and her sisters had witnessed last night. Gideon ran a hand through his prickly beard, as he lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

"And you think it has a magical connection" he asked, still rubbing his brown beard. Paige nodded silently.

"Well, we have a book on folk lore that relates back to magical beginnings, but other than that our comet section is quite bare" he replied.

Paige sighed, disappointment coursing through her.

Gideon put a comforting hand on her shoulder, sensing her distress.

"Come on I'll show you the book" he said leading her over to the couch. She sat down as Gideon waved his hand, a book telekinetically flying into his hands from off the far shelf.

"Here it is" he said, handing the book to her and Paige grabbed it.

She leafed through the book thoroughly over the next hour, reading and re-reading it till she thought that she might have the book memorized. She closed the book in frustration, as she walked over to the shelf. There had to be something, she was sure that this comet was not normal. Gideon had long ago left, excusing himself saying that he had to get back to his duties.

Paige was looking at the old texts, discolored by age, when her cell phone went off, the small jingling tune echoing across the large room.

She flipped open he phone, and was met with a very frantic Phoebe.

"Wait, slow down pheebs. What's wrong?" she asked into her small silver phone.

"Piper went into labor" was the shrill reply. Paige's face lost its color as she all but yelled she was on her way. She disappeared into a fury of orbs, as Gideon stepped into the room.

"Oh, Paige I had a thought about your comet-

He stared around the empty room; the books that Paige was previously looking in were lying on the short table in front of the couch unopened.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Yes, Gideon is good in my story!! (Cowers) Don't hurt me!! Since Wyatt wasn't evil I thought that Gideon wouldn't have tried to kill him, so by default making him good!! Sorry, if his character seems a little off, but I didn't want him to appear the same!!

A special thanks to all my kind, reviewers!!! You guys rock!!

angelkat2502, C.W.Halliwell, Boleyn, mcgowang, Thanagarian Angel, JadeAlmasy, MoonlightGoddess08, cdfe88, lord kray, RuByMoOn17, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Hellgirl77, History Buff 1990.

PLEASE R&R


	3. Growing Distress

Plutobaby494: Here is the next chapter, for you guys!! So hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, so sad yet so true!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 3

Paige orbed into the alley next to the San Francisco Memorial and frantically ran towards the white and gray hospital building. She entered the sliding double doors and ran to the information desk.

A petite blonde haired girl, about 21, was sitting at her station in front of her computer. Her young face and how she dressed suggested that she was a young intern trying to get a medical degree. As for her attitude, that could use a little work.

She ignored Paige as she continued staring at her computer, sometimes absently snapping the bright pink bubble gum in her mouth. Finally Paige having enough of the little brat slapped her hands on the counter, getting the youth's attention.

"Can I help you" the girl asked boredly, telling the world that she would rather be anywhere else then here.

"Yes, I am looking for my sister Piper Halliwell" Paige said, resisting the urge to reach over and smack the girl upside the head.

The girl looked back to the computer; slowly typing in what Paige could only hope was the information that could lead her to Piper.

She popped her gum again as she continued to look at the screen. Paige fumed; couldn't she work faster? And what happened to customer service?

"Excuse me, could you go a little faster" Paige asked, her patience running thin. She needed to find her sister fast.

The youth ignored Paige's pleas, and continued her slow pace. Paige groaned and was about to hit the girl, but her phone ringing brought her attention away.

She frantically opened the sliver flip phone, when she recognized Phoebe's number. Phoebe's hysterical voice asked where the heck she was.

"I'm in the hospital, this blonde brat won't tell me the room" she replied not caring if the young intern heard her.

"Excuse me, but the hospital rules say that cell phones are not allowed" the intern said, flipping her blonde hair to the other side of her head, angrily.

Paige ignored her, and asked for directions to Piper's room. She flipped her phone down, ending the call and ran off in the other direction. The young intern huffed, but returned to what she was doing before.

Paige ran towards the elevator and pushed the up button. When the elevator didn't come fast enough for her, she pushed the button again and again. Finally the white doors slid open and she rushed onto the elevator, bumping into the people getting off. She frantically pushed the floor she wanted and watched as the two doors slid closed.

All the while, thoughts rushed through her head. What had happened with the baby? Piper seemed fine this morning before she left. Guilt flooded in her as she wiped the tears that had started to fall. If she had just ignored the stupid comet, than she could have been home and help Piper. Not running off chasing some stupid ball of ice.

The elevator chimed as it got to her floor, and the doors opened. She practically ran off, and ran into another nurse's station.

"_Not again_", she thought as she walked towards the desk. A plump lady, with fiery red hair, looked up and Paige thought of Mrs. Weasly from the Harry Potter series.

"Well hullo deary, what can I do for ya" she asked, in a thick Scottish accent.

"I need the room of my sister, she just went into labor" Paige said resisting the urge to shudder at the resemblance between the two women. This woman screamed motherly, and the only thing different was the accent difference.

"Oh, ye must be so happy, a new addition to yur family" _Mrs. Weasly_ gushed, clapping her plump hands together in front of her body.

Paige nodded, "yes so happy, can I get her room number?" she asked, her patience completely depleted from the first girl. First the insolent brat, now this, she didn't know if she could take anymore without biting someone's head off.

"Oh, yes of course ya can" she said, checking the computer.

"She's in room 404, deary" _Mrs. Weasly_ said with a smile on her face.

Paige mumbled her thanks to the overly cheery woman and ran in the direction, but stopped when _Mrs. Weasly_ spoke again.

"Oh, but ye can't go in, your sis is in the middle of birthing a child, you'll halfta wait in the waiting room" she said, the cheery smile still on her face.

Paige swore silently and walked in the direction that the nurse pointed, walking into the waiting room. Phoebe was pacing the floor in front of some plastic chairs, holding a squirming Wyatt.

Paige rushed over to her and embraced her sister, crushing their toddler nephew between them.

Phoebe had tears running down her face as she collapsed into one of the chairs. Paige took Wyatt and set him down, letting him go over and play with the small toys that the hospital provided.

"Pheebs, what happened?" Paige asked, sitting down next to her sister. She put a comforting hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"I don't know, I was half way to my office when Leo called and told me to rush over to the hospital, saying that Piper went into labor" Phoebe replied, shakily.

"But Chris isn't due for two months" Paige cried, worry griping her heart.

"I know, after I got here. Leo gave me Wyatt than disappeared with Piper" Phoebe replied.

Paige felt tears gather in her eyes, but held them back as she hugged her sister. Only one of them could afford to lose it. She needed to be strong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Something in Leo's gut screamed at him that something was wrong. The doctor had just checked the baby yet again and had a troubled look on his face. Was there something wrong with the baby, with Piper?

He knew that it was too early. Chris was still in his seventh month, and the chances of him surviving were growing thinner as the doctor took longer getting him out. If they could just get Chris out, than they could determine where to go from there.

Piper screamed again as a contraction swept through her fragile body. She squeezed his hand and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Whatever pain he was feeling, he doubted it was as much as she was going through right now. The blood rushed out of his hand as she tightened her grip. Piper screamed again and the doctor bent down to check on the baby.

He looked up and called a nurse over. They started muttering quietly and Leo felt rage sore through him. What was wrong, because now even Piper could sense something was wrong. Her contraction passed as she fell against her cropped up pillows in relief.

Another nurse walked over and gently wiped the sweat off her brow with a white cloth. Piper turned to the lady.

"What's wrong with my baby" she cried, trying to keep calm. Panic had set in and Leo didn't' know how to comfort her through his own fears. The nurse looked frazzled and nervous.

"I don't know ma'am, but I am sure Dr. Adams will take care of everything" she said, trying to sound comforting. Piper looked at her husband, fear written all over her face.

"Leo, what's wrong with Chris, what's wrong with our baby" she cried, her panic taking over. Leo kissed her hand and got down to his knees, eye level to her.

"It's ok, Piper. Everything's going to be okay" he said, putting one of his hands on her dampened head. Her panic lessened but didn't go away.

Another contraction rippled through her body and she screamed and felt a warm liquid run down her legs.

The doctor cursed silently and brought his hand up; blood ran down his latex glove. He turned to the same nurse.

"She's had an abruption" he said to her. She nodded and ran out of the room. Leo looked at Piper worriedly as she stopped screaming. She had tears running down her face, and suddenly Leo wanted to cry also.

In World War Two Leo had been a doctor but had never delivered a baby before. This was all new territory for him. Never before had he felt this fear, the fear that he was going to lose his wife and child.

A nurse ran over to him and started pushing him out of the room, but he grabbed Piper's hand.

"Please sir, we need to get your wife up to surgery. We need you to wait in the waiting room" she said quickly but not unkind.

"Why does she need surgery? What's wrong?" He cried, still griping Piper's hand.

"Please sir—

But he cut her off, "What's wrong with my wife?" Leo cried unaware that he was unintentionally killing his son.

"Look, if we don't get your wife up to the OR and have an emergency C-section in four minutes, your son is going to die" Dr. Adams said, his tone commanding. Leo froze and felt his heart skip a beat, he turned to the doctor.

"Please sir, I will tell you everything, but let me save your wife" Dr. Adams continued in a much quieter voice. Leo nodded, and looked down to his wife.

He bent down and kissed Piper's sweaty forehead and she smiled at him, despite the pain.

"Go tell Phoebe and Paige what's going on" she said quietly. Before he had time to answer, her bed was sped out of the delivery room.

Leo sat down on the nearest chair he could find, before he collapsed. Words kept repeating themselves in his brain as he realized that Piper and the baby could really die.

_Get your wife to the OR,_

_Emergency C-section,_

_Your son could die!! _

_Oh god_, Leo buried his head into his hands trying to process things through his head. He walked out of the delivery room, and into the waiting room. Paige and Phoebe immediately stood up and ran over to him.

"Leo, what happened? The doctor came flying out with Piper and they wouldn't tell us what is going on?" Phoebe said unaware of his inner torment. Leo looked up at her, with his red-rimmed eyes and she gasped. It took a moment but finally the man started to speak.

"It all happened so fast, one minute everything was fine, than…" Leo trailed off, his sobs making it hard to continue. Phoebe pulled him into her arms and hugged his body to hers.

"It's ok, sweetie. If anyone can make it out of this it's Piper" Phoebe said trying to sound comforting. But it only made it worse. Leo sobbed against her shirt and said something inaudible, tangled up in the sleeves of her clothing. Phoebe pulled apart from the hysterically sobbing man, silent tears falling down her own face.

"That's what I'm scared of, the doctor said that the baby, Chris could die" Leo said, than stopped not being able to say anymore.

Phoebe bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. Paige had calmed her saying that they needed to be strong for Piper, the baby, and Leo. She realized that Paige was right.

Wyatt sensing his father's distress, whimpered from his aunt's side and Leo looked up at his eldest son. Disappearing in blue orbs, Wyatt appeared on his father's lap. Leo wanted to scold him for using his powers in public, that magic could be exposed, but all he now cared about was if Piper and Chris were going to make it.

Gathering his eldest in his arms, he hugged Wyatt's smaller body to his. He needed to be with his child. Wyatt just stuck his fingers into his mouth and buried his head into his father's scrubs.

They sat there for the longest time, Phoebe and Paige had found there own seats and the room plunged into silence. The people in the room had gradually dwindled, leaving the Halliwell family in silence. As time went on the sky outside darkened, bringing out a full moon.

Leo sat holding his eldest son, while staring at the air in front of him. Wyatt had long since fallen asleep and Phoebe looked at the clock on the wall.

Six hours they had been sitting there, and no word had come yet of Piper. The hot august sun hung on the horizon, orange, red, and golden yellow hues illuminated the clouds. The air was still warm from sitting under the blazing sun for hours, leaving the night air humid.

"What's taking so long" Phoebe burst out, unable to keep quiet any longer. She kept having flashbacks to what happened with Prue. She could not lose another sister, she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Phoebe" Paige moaned, looking cautiously to Leo. He seemed to be in a trance, holding onto Wyatt like he was his lifeline.

"What, you weren't thinking the same thing?" she said unable to stop. Her nerves were shot and she didn't think she could take anymore. So she took it out the only way she could think of.

"Phoebe, this isn't helping" Paige said walking away from the window she had been standing next too, staring out into the bustling city, and over to her sister. Phoebe collapsed in her arms finally letting her pent up emotions out.

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright" Paige said, stroking her older sister's hair. Paige wanted to brake down to but someone needed to be there for her family, she could brake down later.

A cough from the doorway got all their attention and Leo stood, looking anxiously to the doctor who had just walked into the room.

"Piper's going to be just fine" Dr. Adams said, a tired smile on his face, "She's resting right now, but as soon as she wakes up you can go see her"

"And the baby?" Paige asked, seeing Leo's joyous expression. Dr. Adams's face fell and he looked sadly over at the family. Leo's expression turned from happiness to dread as the doctor looked for the right words.

"He's alive, but his lungs aren't working on their own right now and we had to put him in an incubator. It is uncertain if he will survive the night" Dr. Adams said, breaking the news to the family as best he could.

Leo's knees buckled and he fell back to the chair that he had previously been sitting on. He was overjoyed that Piper was going to survive, but his heart thundered dangerously in his chest at the news of his newborn son. His baby boy could still die.

"Your wife's delivery started out normal, and everything was fine. When her cervix got to eight centimeters Piper's placenta abrupted, cutting off oxygen to the baby. We had to get up to the OR and have an emergency c-section."

Everybody was silent, as they digested the news. Dr. Adams sighed.

"Because your son is a preemie, the odds of him surviving are not good. We are going to observe him tonight. His heart is pumping, and his other internal organs are working fine. We have had worse cases, with the odds being beat. I have high hopes for your son" The doctor said, his smile coming back.

A beeper went off and Dr. Adams took the black pager from his waist. He muttered an apology and than rushed off, leaving the room in silence.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think? I have more for this chapter, but I decided to cut it off!! So… If I am motivated enough, I could get the next one up soon!!

Thanks to all my reviewers,

mcqowang, RuByMoOn17, Boleyn, History Buff 1990, JadeAlmasy, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Hellgirl77, dreamgirl93, deranged black kitten of doom (awesome name by the way!!), aerohead1980.

PLEASE R&R


	4. Hospital Policies

Plutobaby494: Hiya!! I decided I was going to be extra nice and update this story, even though I didn't get that many reviews!! I can't be evil all the time!

Hmm… I was wondering if it would be possible to review your own story, would you be considered insane?!?! Has anyone ever done it? Yes, random question and thought, but I got bored!! And that can usually be hazardous!! Though now that I think about it, it sounds like something I would do!!

Anyway, ignore my stupid babble and get on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, otherwise I'd be rich!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 4

Leo tapped his fingers against his leg, anxiously as he sat in his wife's hospital room, the next day. Paige had drug him home, saying that they all needed some sleep, and they weren't accomplishing anything there. But despite her nice gesture, Leo hadn't slept at all. He rubbed his eyes sockets tiredly, looking at his wife. Her dark brown hair fanned her head, as she lightly dozed.

Paige walked into the room, Wyatt resting on her hip and Phoebe on her tail. Phoebe walked over and held out a Styrofoam coffee mug, supporting the Star Bucks label. He accepted the warm cup, a thankful look in his eyes.

"Hey, how are you" Paige asked, from across the room.

"Me, I am ok" he said, lying strait to her face. He was anything but ok. His wife was resting from her emergency c-section and his son was still in critical condition. They were still waiting to see if Chris had survived the night.

Phoebe looked at Paige, her eyebrows raised. Both new his real answer.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked, deciding not to push him, seeing he was already on edge. She set Wyatt down on the floor. Phoebe walked over and sat on the chair next to Leo's.

"Not much" he said, not having enough energy to come up with a convincing lie.

Paige nodded, sympathetically. She hadn't gotten much either.

Piper awoke from all the voices in the room, and she yawned. Leo smiled and stood up, placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"You all look like crap" she commented, getting a closer look at him. In fact they all looked worn and ragged, except Wyatt who looked bored.

"Well, you don't look so good yourself, missy" Paige said, sitting on the end of her sister's bed, a smile on her face.

"How's Chris?" Piper asked, not seeing her newborn son in the room.

Paige bit her lip and cast her eyes downward, the hospital sheets becoming the most interesting thing in the room. Phoebe refused to look at her, and Leo rubbed his hairless chin as tears started pooling in his eyes.

Pipers breathe quickened, as she stared at her silent family members. What had gone wrong? She turned to her husband.

"Leo, where—

"I think I can answer that" Dr. Adams said, saving anyone from having to tell her the news. Leo stood up and faced the doctor, anxiously wringing his hands out in front of him.

"Last night, we had some complications with your labor and had to have a c-section. Your son is stable, and doing better" Dr. Adams said, recapping the events of last night to Piper.

Piper smiled, settling back against her pillows. Leo let out the breath he had been holding and smiled in relief. He took his wife's hand into his own and rubbed small circles into her knuckles. Their son was alive.

"When can we take him home?" Piper asked, ready to leave this place.

Dr. Adams smile fell, as he stared at the family.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take you son home, yet" he said, carefully. Yes, Chris was doing better but he was still on a ventilator and on sedatives, keeping him asleep most of the time.

"I want to take him home" she said, her stubborn nature coming through.

"Piper, we should listen—

"No, I want to go home, I want to take my baby home" she said, growing frantic. The doctor had said that he was fine, why couldn't she take him home.

"His lungs still are not working, and he is currently on ventilators. Moving him in his condition would kill him" Dr. Adams interrupted the couple. He didn't mean to sound cruel, threatening them with the death of their son, but they needed to understand.

Piper sucked in air, as angry tears fell down her face.

"You said he was fine" she accused, hormones raging through her body.

"I said he was stable, but I can't release him. He's vulnerable right now" Dr. Adams said, softly.

"He's not weak, why can't I get that through everybody's heads" Piper yelled, suddenly jerking her hand out of Leo's grasp. She was sick of everybody treating Chris like he was weak, like he wasn't as special.

She remembered the conversation she had had with Leo in her bedroom, about Chris not having a force field. Leo bent down to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"I didn't mean it like that; I just meant that his immune system is frail right now, which makes him more susceptible to diseases. His lungs cannot support his body and need more time to develop" the doctor said, trying to calm his patient down. All this stress after her surgery was not good for her.

The heart monitor on the side of Piper's bed started beeping frantically as Piper's heart started beating faster, her emotions now controlling her body.

A nurse rushed in with a syringe full of clear liquid, and put it in the small plastic tube that connected to her IV. She injected the sedative, and watched as Piper slowly stopped jerking. Both Leo and Dr. Adams, who had helped keep her down, let go. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, the sedative pulling her under.

Paige and Phoebe were both standing at the opposite side of the room, holding each other as they tried to keep out of the nurse's way.

Dr. Adams checked her stats and than sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. The nurses cleared the room, taking the empty syringe with them, leaving the doctor with the family.

Leo rushed forward and grabbed his wife's prone hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Is Piper going to be alright?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"With bed rest she'll be fine" Dr. Adams replied. Leo nodded, tears falling down his cheeks.

"When can we take Chris home?" Leo asked, after a moment of silence.

"We'd like to keep him till his due date, for at least two months"

Leo just nodded. "Do everything you can to save my baby" he said, not taking his eyes off Piper.

Dr. Adams nodded and walked out of the room

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month slowly passed. Piper had been released from the hospital four days after the c-section. Because Chris was still in an incubator, only Piper and Leo were allowed to see him. His lungs were getting better and they were planning on taking him off the ventilator in a few days.

Leo sat with Piper as they stared at their baby in the little nursery. He stuck out like a sore thumb, with the large plastic bubble around his bed, and a small tube going down his throat. He was asleep but they weren't worried about that, he was asleep most of the time.

Leo put his arm around his wife, as they watched their baby sleep. Most of their lives were spent in these walls, and Leo had to tear Piper away from the hospital at night.

Piper shifted, and grabbed Leo's hand that hung down on her shoulder, giving it a tight comforting squeeze.

"He's so tiny" Piper commented out of the blue, still staring at her newborn son.

"The doctor said that's normal" Leo said, reassuringly. Like with Wyatt, Piper blamed herself. If she had just listened to everyone, if she had just taken better care of herself, than maybe Chris would be ok.

Piper said nothing, just pursed her lips. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"How are we going to do it, Leo?" Piper asked, as a tear fell down her cheek. Leo gently wiped it away.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"How can we protect our boys, we obviously can't protect them from _this_!!How are we going to protect them from demons" she said, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Piper, there was nothing we could do, _nothing you could do_" Leo said, forcing Piper to look at him.

"He's so small and fragile. How are we going to protect him?" Piper asked, as more tears fell down her face. She buried her face into Leo's shoulder and cried. Leo wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on the back of her head.

Kissing the top of her head, he looked back towards their son.

"Everything's going to be fine Piper, we'll protect him" Leo said, making a silent promise to himself. Nobody was going to hurt his sons. Not with him around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paige walked towards the nursery, Wyatt on her hip. Phoebe bounced behind her. Today was the day that they were allowed to see Chris.

As they neared the nursery they, found both Leo and Piper standing in front of the window, their backs to the glass. The smiled and looked towards the incubator that was standing in front of them.

Phoebe smiled and squealed, running forward. Paige rolled her eyes, and followed.

Christopher Perry Halliwell lay on the small cradle. His ventilator tube was gone, out of his mouth and he was off the drugs, meaning he was wide awake. Though, he still had to be kept in a sterile environment, for his immunity to build up.

"Look how cute he is" Phoebe squealed handing. Leo took Wyatt off Paige, letting her interact with her nephew.

Phoebe put both her hands on the plastic bubble and Chris's emerald eyes flashed to her. Paige walked up and crouched next to Phoebe.

"Hey, there little man! You gave us all quite a scare" Paige said, in a mock scolding tone. His eyes flashed to her, before returning to staring at his surroundings.

Chris was so small and looked so fragile. His tiny body was covered with a blue blanket and on his head; the nurses had placed a small blue cap. He was so thin, making his arms and legs look like twigs. His emerald green eyes shifted to stare at the new arrivals that had surrounded his bubble.

"He has your eyes, Leo" Phoebe muttered, staring at her nephew with tears in her eyes. Paige smiled and hugged her, also keeping an eye on Chris.

Chris turned his head towards Leo and let out a small whimper, unclenching and clenching his small hands.

"It's ok, buddy. Everything's going to be okay" Leo said putting his hands on the plastic, separating him from touching his son. Wyatt shifted in Leo's grip and looked around, his hazel orbs falling on Chris.

Chris shifted his eyes to Wyatt, and the two brothers met for the first time Wyatt put his hand to the plastic where Leo's had just been and smiled.

"That's your brother, Wyatt. Your baby brother" Leo said in a soft baby voice. Wyatt cocked his head to the side and stared at the wiggling bundle that was inside.

"Kwis" he asked, turning back to his father. Leo smiled and nodded. Wyatt smiled and giggled while Chris made a gurgling noise and squirmed.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all smiled through their tears and watched.

"Well, how is our patient today" a voice broke through everyone's thoughts. Dr. Adams strode forward and smiled at the family.

"He seems to be doing fine, his breathing doesn't seem irregular. And he's more responsive" Piper said, remembering the signs that the doctor had asked them to watch for.

Dr. Adams nodded, "That's very good"

"I see he has more visitors" the doctor commented, lightly.

"You said it was ok that my sisters came to see him" Piper said, stubbornly. If the doctor was going back on his word, he'd have hell to pay.

"It is, I just don't want to overwhelm him" Dr. Adams amended, putting his hands up in defeat. He remembered the last time Piper Halliwell's anger was turned on him, and he didn't plan on pissing her off any time soon.

Piper just nodded, realizing that he had Chris's best interests in hand.

"I'll come back and check on him later" he said, before leaving the family with the new arrival.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, a nurse walked around the nursery checking all the babies. As she came across the young boy that she had helped perform a c-section, she was surprised to find him awake. With a small frown she picked up his flow chart and looked at it.

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell"_ she read his name off the paper.

Looking up at the child again, she intended to coax Christopher back to sleep but opened her eyes wide in horror. Instead of his normal emerald green eyes, dark black orbs replaced them. They stared her.

Lowering her eyes away from the child's she closed them and rubbed her sockets, trying to get that horrible sight out of her head.

Deciding to take another look, just to make sure that she was not imagining it she opened her eyes and looked at the boy.

She sighed in relief when she met his normal green eyes, staring at something else; his attention had been diverted.

Walking away she held her chest where her heart was still thumping loudly. She held her chest until her breathing evened.

"Gotta stop working the night-shift, three nights in row" she muttered, now sure that she had imagined the whole thing.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think?! Though I'll be half of you are looking at this with the 'huh' expression on your face! And probably asking yourself, 'why is she paying so much attention to his birth and making such a big deal about it?'!! Don't worry, it will all explain itself later, and if you still don't understand, just ask me!! But alas, I cannot go into anymore detail without giving too much away!! Tee Hee, Sorry, you'll just have to wait!!

Anyway, please review!! It helps me to get off my lazy but and write!

THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFULL REVIEWERS!!

aerohead1980, Sandy Murray, Kitty-Witty-Kate, mcgowang, Hellgirl77, RuByMoOn17!

PLEASE R&R


	5. Home at Last

Plutobaby494: Ok, I guess I wasn't clear about some of the technical details about this story. This is set in the original future, but Wyatt is good and Leo is a good dad!! So Chris had no need to come back from the future. There's been a few people to ask me that so I would just like to clear that up!!

And Chris, being evil… that I won't divulge!! You're just going to have to continue reading and reviewing!!

On that note,

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 5

Piper smiled as she watched Leo lean over the plastic basinet that Chris was laying in. The bubble that had been his home for the last two months was removed leaving the still air to touch his skin.

Leo puffed his cheeks and made an odd sound, waving a small teddy bear that the hospital had given Chris, near the babe's face. Chris giggled as he reached his small hands up to try and reach the toy.

It had been an agonizing two months but it was finally the day when Chris was to be discharged from the hospital. They were just waiting on some papers from Dr. Adams.

Another giggle from her baby boy brought the smile back to her face. She couldn't believe that this nightmare was finally over, that Chris was alive and safe. His high pitched giggles reminded her of all the moments that she was worried he was not going to make it. He was strong, stronger than anyone really gave him credit for. And this was his reward for fighting.

Chris twisted his small body, as Leo put the small teddy bear next to his face than retracted it making Chris laugh.

He was still so small! That was something the doctor said he would always be. He would always be fighting malnutrition, and this was one area that Piper knew she was good in. Chris would always be fed properly; the chef in her wouldn't allow anything less.

The door to the room opened and Dr. Adams stepped in, a clipboard in his hands. He smiled at the couple and walked over.

"How is he doing today, doc" Leo asked straitening up from his crouched position and facing the doctor, taking his attention off his son.

"Very good actually. His muscle strength is excellent, and his lungs are strong. I do have some concerns with his health as he grows though." the doctor replied, putting the clipboard in his armpit.

"His immune system is very weak and he's going to be more susceptible to diseases such as the common cold, vitamins will help build his immunity. His lungs, even strong will always be a concern. Such as shortness of breath, and he has a higher chance of devolving asthma" Dr. Adams said calmly.

Both Leo and Piper looked worriedly at the doctor.

Seeing their faces the doctor rushed to clarify things, "Nothing life-threatening. Christopher has a good chance of living a normal life. As long as his health's in check, he's going to be fine"

Both parents heaved as sigh of relief, and Dr. Adams smiled.

"I would like to make an appointment to check on him in a month" The doctor said as he signed the discharge papers.

"So I'll give you a call than" he said. Piper nodded and smiled, they were finally getting out of here. She didn't know if she could step into another hospital again without remembering these last months. Phoebe had always been the one who hated hospitals, and dentists but Piper had never disliked them. Now all they represented was the place where she almost lost her baby.

Leo stood from his crouched position and cringed as his back popped from being in that position for so long. Chris giggled, and flung his hands about.

Piper smiled at him, and walked over picking him up. She cradled his small body in the crook of her arm, carefully.

His limbs flailed about as he shifted, and Chris swung his emerald eyes to meet her chocolate brown ones.

Leo walked behind them and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking down at his son form over his wife's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" he said, leading her towards the door. Dr. Adams said goodbye and rushed off to deal with another patient.

Piper nodded and walked towards the door, ready to get out of this place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper walked through the doors of the manor with Chris in her arms. Leo walked in behind her carrying the bags of extra clothing and items they had brought with them.

Paige and Phoebe came next, the youngest witch holding Wyatt. They had both been waiting down in the lobby, for them to bring Chris home.

Piper smiled down at Chris, who looked at his new home with interest. The white walls of the hospital was not as detailed as the manor, the many colors caught his eyes.

Leo set everything down and walked up behind them, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. He looked down at his son.

"He's finally home" Piper muttered.

"He is" Leo agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt clenched his small hands over his ears as Chris wailed from the crib across the room. He buried his head underneath his pillow as he tried to block the noise.

It had been three days since they had brought his brother home and Wyatt hadn't had any sleep since, having to share a room with him.

Leo had suggested they magically make the house bigger so Wyatt could have his own room, since Phoebe and Paige had both moved back in but Piper had immediately said no. Saying that it was personal gain and she didn't want her baby alone. If anything happened, Wyatt would protect his brother.

Wyatt clenched his eyes shut as he tried to sleep but Chris just kept wailing, keeping him awake.

The door to his room opened and his dad walked in, his eyes drooping and his hair sticking up on one side from sleep.

"Hey, buddy" he said, walking forward and picking up his youngest son. He bounced him for a moment and than put him in the crook of his arm, checking his diaper.

"It's ok, go to sleep" he said, when he noticed his oldest son, sitting up looking at him. His voice was slow, still being half asleep.

He walked out with a still wailing Chris, leaving Wyatt alone. His brother's muffled cries only breaking the quiet.

Wyatt sighed, sitting back and staring at the ceiling. There was no way he would sleep now.

The clock in the hall ticked as each second went by and Wyatt kept glancing towards the door where his father had exited. Chris's muffled cries stopped all together and Wyatt sighed in relief.

A few minutes later his mom came back through the door, carrying an awake but quiet Chris.

She set him down in his crib and smiled sleepily down at him. Wyatt sat up again and looked at his mothers back.

"What's wong with Kwis?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Piper jumped and turned around, facing her oldest son.

"Nothing, baby" she replied when she saw him awake.

"He won't stop crywing, is he hurwt?" Wyatt asked innocently. He remembered a few days ago when he had skinned his knee, he couldn't stop crying either.

Piper smiled and walked over sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No, he's ok" she answered, ruffling Wyatt dark blond curls. She pulled him into her lap and kissed the top of his head.

"Than wy's he crywing?" Wyatt asked, cocking his head to the side, his blonde hair falling to the side.

"He was hungry" Piper said, "But he's fine now, see"

She pointed at Chris's crib where she could see him laying in his crib, staring out into the dark room.

Wyatt sighed and yawned sleepily. "Mommy, can we take him back"

Piper's smiled faltered as she heard this, and turned back towards her two year old son.

Wyatt just stared at her innocently and she knew that he didn't mean it cruelly; he was just exhausted from lack of sleep. They all were!

"We can't take him back. He's ours. Besides, who will protect him and be his big brother if we give him away?" Piper said. Wyatt shrugged, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"Come here" she said, standing up with Wyatt still in her arms. He latched onto her neck and went with his mom over to his brother's crib.

"You see how small he is?" Piper asked pointing at Chris's small body that he had somehow twisted in his blanket.

Wyatt nodded.

"He's going to need you to protect him. You're his big brother and he's going to look up to you and love you" Piper said to Wyatt whose eyes widened.

Chris heard her voice and looked at them, shifting slightly.

Wyatt leaned close in Piper's grasp and looked to his brother, the news registering in his brain.

"So that's why you gotta teach him and protect him from all the bad guys out there" Piper said, poking Wyatt's stomach as she talked.

Wyatt giggled as she hit his ticklish spot, and curled up into himself.

Piper smiled and stopped, watching as her baby yawned, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.

She laid him down on his bed, and pulled the covers up to meet his chin.

Wyatt stared at her, through half-open eyes.

"Good night, baby" she said, kissing his forehead than stood up. With one last glance at her youngest she walked out of the room, back towards her own bed.

Wyatt glanced at his baby brother, a new mission filling his mind. No one would hurt his brother; he was going to protect him.

With that last thought, the twice-blessed fell asleep.

Chris kicked in his blanket and stared at the ceiling, his restless mind still working. He glanced over at the prone body of his older brother, and than back towards the ceiling.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: So how was it? Please review, it helps me stay motivated!!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!!

mcgowang, criminally charmed, RuByMoOn17, Sandy Murray, Boleyn, aerohead1980, MargotTenn (x2), lizardmomma, Tyson Ritter lurves Sexy Nancy, angelkat2502, Soul of Sorrow, History Buff 1990, charmedgrl4ever (x4), Kitty-Witty-Kate, Hellgirl77, petites sorcieres, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, crazyDFFgang, PrInCeSsFBi (x2)!

Whew!! I hope I got everyone!! If I didn't include you on reviewing the last chapter, than tell me! And I'll make sure to add you on the next one!! Many people reviewed!! Thanks for that!

PLEASE R&R


	6. 8 Years Later

Plutobaby494: Phew! Sorry, it took so long!! But here it is!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed! Sadly that right belongs to some really lucky person!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun was shinning down on a freshly dew soccer field, small bits of light reflecting off the drops of water on the blades. It had rained last night but cleared by the morning. Half the stands cheered as a blonde headed boy, wearing a purple and black uniform, ran down the outside of the field, dribbling a soccer ball towards the other team's goal.

He dodged a red headed, freckled boy wearing a yellow uniform and wove in and out past the defenders, heading straight for the goalie. The keeper frowned and crouched, holding his hands out, palm showing, getting ready to catch the black and white ball.

The blonde kicked, sending the ball towards the goal. It hit the goalies hands and bounced off, the excess momentum from the kick sending it back towards the blonde.

He ran forward and dived feet first sending the ball underneath the goalies feet and into the net. The purple team cheered and a bunch of the yellow team scowled, kicking the ground with their cleats. The referee blew the whistle four times, signaling the end out the game. They had been tied for most of the last half, but managed to win with that last goal.

Wyatt Halliwell cheered along with the rest of the team and high-fived his best friend, another forward name Max.

Max was tall for his age, almost as tall as Wyatt. He had dark brown hair that could be passed off as black in the distance and light blue eyes. His body was thin and bony, but had hard muscles in his legs.

Max lifted Wyatt's arm and slung it around his bony shoulder, walking back towards the coach.

Their coach smiled as the team walked over to him, each sporting wide grins on their faces. He lined them up and walked out to the center field, noticing the other team doing the same. They headed towards each other, and slapped the other team's hand. Wyatt noticed most of the other team was scowling at him. He shrugged at their disappointed faces.

They ran back to the sideline where their families all sat. Wyatt noticed his mom run over and kneeled in front of him, kissing his cheeks. He groaned in embarrassment and his cheeks were bright red.

"Aww, Mom. Do you have to do that"

Piper just laughed and hugged Wyatt, kissing the top of his blonde hair. Leo walked over with his youngest son, on top of his shoulders.

Chris wiggled and slid down his fathers back and ran forward hugging his older brother. Ever since that fateful night, Wyatt had sworn to protect his baby brother because it was just like his mommy said. Chris did worship his brother.

They had shared an unbreakable bond since infancy, even stronger than the sisters. Wyatt would die for him and Piper and Leo were both still worried, ever since he had taken a darklighter arrow that was meant for Chris.

Wyatt hugged back and ruffled Chris's unruly brown hair, a grin a pure joy coming across his face. Chris did that to him. He made the darkness moments seem joyful and could bring a smile to everyone's faces in the most depressing events.

Chris laughed as he felt his older brother pull away and gently kiss him on the top of the head. He opened his bright emerald eyes and smiled, showing off small dimples.

Leo hugged his two boys, "What do you say we got get some lunch" he said, jovially.

Both Wyatt and Chris lit up, excitedly. They loved going out for family dinners with just their parents and them. Now don't get them wrong, they loved their cousins and aunts but they were over all the time.

They both put on their best puppy-dog looks and turned to their mother. For Chris, this was second nature but Wyatt wasn't too bad at it.

Piper laughed seeing their looks and glanced at her husband, who was laughing. She turned back to her children.

"I don't know…" she said, playfully.

"Please Mom" Chris and Wyatt both whined, not giving up on their puppy-dog faces.

Piper smiled and nodded, watching as her baby's cheered and hugged each other. Leo walked beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, lovingly. They laughed as Wyatt and Chris both ran off towards the car, clasping their hands together tightly. Both were glad that they had grown up close.

They all loaded into Piper's suv and put on their seatbelts. Wyatt helped his brother with his, before clicking in his own. Piper turned around and faced her sons.

"Where do you boys want to eat" she asked, leaving the decision up to them.

"Charmed" they said in unison. Piper laughed at their answer and turned to Leo, who was in the driver's seat.

"You heard them, Leo" she said.

Leo saluted and started the car. They drove to the restaurant the Piper owned, Wyatt chatting their ears off about the game and Chris staring at his brother in rapt attention.

Parking, they all headed in and walked up to the hostess. The young blonde woman recognized Piper instantly.

"Oh Piper, I didn't know you were coming in today" she said cheerfully, thinking she had come by to check on the restaurant.

Piper laughed, knowing she spent way to much time at her work but couldn't help it. Everything had to be perfect. The cooks, the waiters, the hostesses… everything!

"I'm actually a customer today" she said, placing her hands on Wyatt's shoulders. "We're having a celebratory lunch for Wyatt, who won his soccer game"

The hostess smiled at him, "Oh, how nice"

Chris bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and Wyatt slyly kicked him lightly in the shins.

"Thank you" he said to the lady, while glaring at Chris out of the corner of his eyes.

The hostess showed them to their table and they all sat down, picking up menus.

"What are you going to have?" Leo asked, his eldest son.

Wyatt cocked his head to the side and bit his lip in thought.

"Pizza" he said, after a minute. Chris scowled, he hated pizza.

"I want Grilled Cheese" he said, triumphantly. Piper frowned at him.

"You know you can't have that baby" she said, gently. Chris pouted.

"But I want it" he argued, folding his arms out in front of his chest. When he was two he had discovered he had food allergies, to top everything else off. He was allergic to, cheese, (though milk was fine, it was just cheese) and peanuts. They had accidentally discovered this when Piper had given him a spoon of peanut butter in his highchair to eat messily and than had to been hospitalized for three days with anaphylaxis. Cheese had come later.

"You're body doesn't like cheese remember" Piper reminded her son. She sighed when

Chris wouldn't change his stubborn mind and only pouted harder. She looked at Leo desperately.

"Come on Chris, you can share my pizza with me" Wyatt said, to his brother, before his Dad could say anything.

Chris unfolded his arms and stared at Wyatt with a small pout still on his lips. He still hated pizza but if Wyatt was going to share…

"Ok" he muttered, smiling. He loved sharing with his brother.

Piper sent her eldest son a thankful look and Leo griped his shoulder proudly. Wyatt was sure growing up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris for the most part was a normal kid. He went to public school and had many friends. If you didn't count the demons popping in and out on a regular basis, trying to kill him or one of his family members than he was just like any other kid on his block.

While he did have some physical consequences because of his hasty desire to enter this world before he was fully grown, he had grown up almost normally. He had developed asthma at age four and couldn't participate in hard breathing activities for long periods of time, such as sports much to Chris, Wyatt's and Leo dismay.

Ever since Chris could comprehend simple tasks he had enjoyed doing things his brother did. And when Wyatt had first joined soccer, Chris had wanted too also. Piper had said no immediately. She had always been a bit overprotective of her youngest baby.

They were both outside in the Manor's backyard, playing soccer. Wyatt was kicking at a small cloth net, with Chris guarding. While Wyatt was a great offensive player, Chris was a better defensive player. More specifically goalie but couldn't put his skills to the test, seeing as his mother wouldn't let him play. Both had natural talent for this game and Leo couldn't figure out which side they got it from. Chris could block almost any ball his brother kicked, and since Wyatt was wider and stronger than him that was a big feat.

While Wyatt was tall and broad shouldered, Chris was exactly the opposite. He was quite small for his age of eight, and was a few feet shorter than his brother. His small body was unnaturally skinny and lanky.

Leo watched from the patio as Wyatt kicked another ball, only to be stopped by Chris. He smiled as Wyatt scowled at being blocked by his baby brother and Chris stuck his tongue out.

It was than that the real boss came out, a worried frown on her face.

"Chris, why don't you come in and work on your homework" Piper called, gaining the attention of both boys.

"I already did it" he said, thinking of the math problems his teacher had gave out. He kicked the ball back to Wyatt.

"You finished you're work for Magic School" she asked, knowing that he hadn't. She had forced them both to go to both schools, wanting them to have as normal life as possible but also wanting them to be ready with their magic. They attended public school on the weekdays and Magic school on weekends. They didn't mind the heavy schedule because going to Magic School was like a recess. There they could be themselves and be surrounded by other magical kids.

Chris groaned, it was Sunday afternoon and they had just gotten there potion assignments yesterday. They had all week to finish it. Wyatt hadn't even started his.

"Mom, we have all week" he said, with a groan.

"Well, you should get it out of the way now so you can focus on you're regular school work" Piper said, holding the door open for him to come in. He sighed and looked pleadingly at Wyatt, who just shrugged. He had no power of his mom in this subject.

"Whose going to play with Wyatt" Chris said, his voice close to whining. Piper looked over to where Phoebe's eldest daughter Patty was playing dolls with her younger sister Prue. Patty was two years younger than Chris.

"Patty can" she said, loud enough for the girls to overhear.

"I don't want to play stinky soccer" she said, clutching her dolly closer to her chest. Prue nodded in agreement, shaking her dark curly hair.

"See" Chris pointed out. Piper sighed.

"Than Wyatt can amuse himself" she said, "Come on"

With a scowl he stomped inside. Leo watched the scene with a frown and stared pointedly at his wife. She ignored his looks and followed her son inside.

Leo stood. He new exactly why she was doing this. Not because she was worried about Chris's work, seeing as he was an excellent student. Chris had started panting hard when he was running with his brother and she was worried he was overdoing it.

While that was ok in some aspects, she shouldn't smother him like that. He knew when he was pushing it and you could tell when he had overdone it. He had been fine outside but Piper took charge, like always.

Leo followed his wife inside and watched as Chris stomped upstairs to get his supplies he had dumped in his room. He turned to her.

"That's not fair Piper and you know it" he said, in a somewhat accusatory voice. She continued to get out he pans for dinner and put on a mask of indifference.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leo" she said, emotionlessly.

"What's the harm in a little game of soccer? I realize playing on a team is a big stretch with his lungs but this was just a little game" Leo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He can die, Leo" Piper shot back crossly. She glared up at him. "He almost did"

He remembered back to when Chris was only one. He was sharing a room with Wyatt and developed Respiratory Distress Syndrome. He had spent almost four more months in the hospital.

"Piper, he's growing. His lungs are getting better every day. And both of them risk there lives on a daily basis with all the demon attacks" Leo said. He knew it was a low blow but it needed to be said.

"That's different" she said, defiantly. Leo sighed.

"Piper, he misses out on so much already, don't take away what little joy he has. Smothering him like that is more harmful than the stuff he can't do. It's not fair to Chris and it not fair to Wyatt" Leo said, in a firm tone. He was a pacifist in nature but sometimes had to resort to tougher measures with his stubborn wife.

Piper was interrupted from retorting when Wyatt came walking through the backdoor. He glanced at his silent parents, knowing he had interrupted something. But he was bored. After Chris left he had no one to play with and his cousins only wanted to play with their dolls these days.

He collapsed at the island and leaned on his hands and elbows, with both hands. Leo sighed and gently rubbed his back.

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked, gently.

Wyatt sighed and looked up at him, "I'm bored"

Leo laughed and was about to suggest another game he'd be interested in but was interrupted again, this time with the doorbell. Wyatt jumped up, wanting to relieve his boredom somehow.

"I'll get it" he said, running out before anyone could protest.

Piper sighed and shot Leo an amused look, before following her eldest son. She heard the creak of the front door swinging open and Wyatt's voice.

"Max" he cried, "What are you doing here?" He smiled at his friend and noticed Max's mother standing behind him.

"I was wondering if you wanted have a sleepover" he said, excitedly. Piper came into view and beamed, seeing her friend.

"Alice, how nice to see you again" she cried, walking to stand behind Wyatt.

"Hey Piper, do you think we can steal Wyatt from you tonight? He wanted to have a sleepover with a few of his teammates" she said, smiling at Piper.

"Of course he can. I'm sure he'd enjoy it since he was complaining of boredom right before you got here" Piper said, with a small smirk. Alice smiled, knowingly.

"Boys" she said, with humor.

"Why don't you go get some stuff ready" she said to Wyatt. He cheered and ran off, heading towards his room.

"So how was you're day?" Piper asked, showing them into the foyer. Alice smiled.

"Oh, busy! Anna had ballet practice and Josh insisted he'd drive from Max's game. So after that heart attack we had to pick up Anna, with Austin and Sarah arguing in the background" she said a content smile on her face. Anna and Josh were Max's teenage older siblings and Austin and Sarah were his younger. They were both around Chris's age.

Piper was about to comment when Chris's voice sounded from behind them.

"What's Max doing here?" he asked, heatedly. He couldn't really hate the older boy because he had been nothing but nice to him but he was secretly jealous of Max, for taking Wyatt away.

Alice smiled seeing him.

"We're taking him for a sleepover at our house" she said, than turned to Piper.

"He's welcome to come along. With Max's attention on his friends, I am sure Austin and Sarah would love to have a playmate" she said.

Piper frowned and Chris beamed, looking at his mother with begging eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. With a full house of kids like that, I wouldn't want to impose anymore" she said, a nervous smile on her face.

Alice frowned, "It's not imposing. It'd be great to have him along"

Piper sighed, "It's just… Chris has certain requirements that he has to do before he goes to bed and I just don't want him to forget when you're so busy with the others"

Alice sighed, "Okay, if you think so" she said.

Piper nodded and Chris looked at the floor dejected. He had to take some stupid pills and vitamins, it's not like he'd ever forget. He's been doing this ever since he can remember.

"It's ok. Chris has some homework to finish anyway" Piper said. Wyatt came bounding down the stairs, a small backpack full of stuff. He kissed Chris on the top of the head and hugged him, bidding him goodnight before running towards the door.

"Bye mom" he said, than attempted to leave.

"Not so fast mister" she said, grabbing the loop on his back and pulling him back. He glanced up at her sheepishly.

"What did you pack?" she asked, taking the bag off his shoulders and unzipping it.

"What I need" he replied, shifting his eyes. She glanced at him suspiciously. He was up to something.

Making sure that he had packed his toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes and other small necessities he would need, she zipped it back up.

"Alright, Goodnight baby. Have fun!" she said hugging him. He hugged her back than ran out the door.

Alice chuckled, "I'll have him home tomorrow"

Piper nodded and bid them both goodbyes, before shutting the door. She noticed Chris was still standing in the foyer, a sad frown on his face. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, baby. There'll be other times" she said, ruffling his hair and than leaving him alone.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutbaby494: This is actually just a filler chapter, before I start onto the real plot! So sorry if it seemed odd!! Just setting he scene when he's older!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Sandy Murray, lord kray, Bibz, MargotTenn(x2), lizardmomma, mcgowang, crazyDFFgang, anglekat2502, HPSmallCharm29, charmedgrl4ever, criminally charmed, dramgirl93, -zi-tok-, Hellgirl77, RuByMoOn17, mallratrebel, Marcus1233(x4), History Buff 1990, aerohead1980, likestories.

PLEASE R&R


	7. Beginning

Plutobaby494: Yes I know it has been a few weeks since I updated but I have other priorities that have been taking up most of my time! Such as school! But I won't get into the boring details and start on the story.

Now, I think most of you are wondering why I put Chris so weak and fragile. What's the point right? It's not his character! But it is very crucial to my story, so there is a point to all this! You'll find out part of it in this chapter but I will explain full detail about it in later chapters!! So I hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I just miss use them badly!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 7

Chris stood in the front entry way, staring at the door that Wyatt had just exited to have a sleepover, with longing eyes. He really wanted to go.

He absently heard his mother and father talking in heated voices and sighed. He just didn't understand why his mommy didn't let him do the same stuff as Wyatt.

"_It's not fair…"_ Chris thought, _"Wyatt gets to do everything_"

Chris turned and climbed the stairs, stomping his anger out on the floor. He could never really hate his mom for being like this nor could he hate his brother. But a part of him wished he could have been born normal.

He continued to stare at his feet as he walked towards his room in silence. He was about to walk into the doorway but decided not to. All that awaited him in his room was a scroll full of potion instructions and homework to be done.

Chris sighed and stared off randomly, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to go downstairs to interrupt whatever his mom and dad were secretly arguing about. Wyatt's room was fun but only if his elder brother was in it. His parent's room was just plain boring and a little creepy.

He strived to stay away from it as much as possible. Weird noises often came from it at night and he was a little scared that something was living underneath the bed. The voices moaned and groaned, often accompanied with the squeaking of the box springs. He shuddered, thinking about it.

He looked at the stairs leading up to the attic and shrugged, that was as good of place as any. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

Chris took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top with a small pant. He opened the attic door and stepped into the musty room. It wasn't like most attics used for storage. Yes, they used it for storage but so much more.

The small rug in the middle of the room had a carved wood table. It was used for mainly potions, or for holding the map that they scryed with. Behind it a few steps was a wooden podium, holding a large green book. He walked forwards and looked at the famous Book of Shadows. It was worn with age and thick enough to use as a foot stool to reach the cookies his mom had placed on the shelf in the kitchen… not that he had ever tried that!!!

He glanced toward the doorway, hoping to hear the sounds of his mother and father arguing. That would mean they were both still downstairs and wouldn't come up and see him do what he was about to do.

Both Wyatt and him were not allowed to use the Book unless they had one of their aunts or parents with them. It was a rule that Chris broke every chance he could get. Magic never ceased to amaze the small boy and he loved to sit and flip through the worn pages, looking at all the different creatures there were.

Chris lifted the cover of the book and flipped it open to the first pages. He continued flipping, staring at the various demons that had either been vanquished by his mom and aunts or the ones who hadn't shown up yet.

He was in the middle of practicing his reading (sounding out he words) about the strengths and weaknesses of the Kazi demons when the book came to life, snapping to a different page farther in the back. He glanced at the page for a spit second then turned back to the demon he was on and continued reading. He would get to it sooner or later.

The book jerked under his fingertips and turned to the same page. He scowled in annoyance.

The page was almost empty except for a large black box with small holes of light around the edges. He put her small finger on the big bolding words on the top of the page and started sounding out the letters.

"Th-the Hol- Hollowe" Chris said allowed, trying to understand what the word was. He creased his brow in confusion and looked at the small paragraph underneath the picture.

He was halfway through the first sentence when he heard this mother calling his name from downstairs. He shut the book quickly and started towards the attic door without question. If he didn't answer his mothers call, then she got worried and when she was worried, it usually resulted in him staying in her close proximity the rest of the day.

Chris exited the attic, forgetting about the page immediately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Down in the dark crevices of the underworld, a demon paced, walking back and forth across the worn sandy floors. The air was stagnant and hot. Torches lined the cave walls and a giant stone table sat in the center of the large cavern. It was a meeting hall of sorts, one not many used anymore.

The engravings on the top of the table were worn from age and barely readable. It was ancient writings that lined the table, the same that were in the Hall of Prophecies.

Shrill, pain-filled, screams could be heard in the distance.

The demon continued pacing despite this with a look of calm determination. His wrinkled face was composed, his milky eyes held none of the worry his head carried. It had been eight years since he had read the prophecy back in the Hall. Eight long years.

He had found the demon he had needed years ago, but the child was still too young. He wasn't ready… yet.

He continued calmly pacing, just seeming to want to small bit of exercise it gave him. He stilled when another being shimmered into the cave and looked at the newcomer.

"Welcome my friend" the demon said to the other. The new demon had short dark brown hair; it sometimes was mistaken for black in the distance. His eyes were blue but held black spots around the iris.

"Aro" the newcomer said, smiling. They stepped forward and shook hands like old friends.

"Septus, how is your family" Aro asked, motioning the other to a stone table sitting in middle of the cavern.

Though he was ten centuries younger than Aro, Septus talked with the demon like friends instead of superior and subordinate.

Septus laughed, "Fine, my youngest killed her first witch last week"

Aro smiled genuinely, "You must be proud"

Another shrill scream pierced the air and both demons turned towards the sound.

"Demons this day and age are all hot-blooded and reckless. All they care about is getting to the top" Septus said, turning back to Aro.

"Yes, but I seem to recall you were a lot like that in your early days, give them time my friend. When the fire has burned from their veins they will calm down and see reason" Aro said, with a chuckle.

Septus gave his friend an amused look then both turned serious.

"What news of the Keeper?" Septus asked, getting to business.

"He's growing stronger every day but still has a long way to go" Aro replied, with a small bow of his head.

"Shouldn't we strike now when he is younger and unprotected?" Septus asked, a small bit of impatience leaking into his voice.

"No it would only delay his journey. He still has much to learn from his family and the bond between the twice-blessed needs to grow. It is why we didn't take him as a baby" Aro said replied.

"But his mother coddles him. She wants to keep all forms of magic away from him. How is he supposed to learn with that?" Septus asked.

"Ah, Septus you underestimate the Keeper. His body may be weak but his mind and spirit are strong. I have been watching him since his birth and every minute he's alone he is up with the Book of Shadows. Things are already beginning to fall into place" Aro said, with another chuckle.

Septus hesitated, a doubtful expression on his face.

"The Keeper will be turned to are side Septus, don't you worry about that. Trust is the key, my friend" Aro said, a calming confidence oozing off him.

Septus nodded. They were both interrupted when another demon shimmered into the cavern. He was about as old as Septus, but years younger in maturity.

Long sandy brown framed his face and dark ash colored eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Sorry, I'm late. The wife was complaining and bitching about the Gorgis demons next door torturing witch after witch and making a loud disturbance" he said, sitting down next to Septus.

Septus nodded hello and Aro smiled, lines appearing around his thin mouth.

"Quite alright Felix, I hope nothing unfortunate came to the Gorgis. Your wife has a temper that would have most upper level demons quaking in there boots" Aro said, still smiling.

"Normally I would have enjoyed watching a blood bath but that would have made me even later. So what did I miss?" Felix said, jovially.

"We were talking about the Keeper" Septus replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so were going ahead with the plans" Felix asked.

"No, we still have some preparations to take care of. And Marcus needs to be warned" Aro said.

Before Felix could open his mouth to complain that it had already been eight years, Septus spoke first.

"About" he asked.

"The Keeper is still too weak to control the Hollow, if Marcus gets overzealous and attempts to release it early, all we have fought for these last millennia will be lost" Aro said, seriously.

"The Hollow is getting anxious, it senses its Keeper. Can't you feel it?" Septus asked, even now feeling the vibrations in the air.

"Yes I have felt it since the boy's conception. It has waited patiently with all the demons that have tried to harness its powers but now that it senses its Keeper, it will not hesitate to kill the one who releases it to get to the boy"

"You talk of it as if it's an actual being. We have all been taught that the Hollow is a mindless vapor that consumes every magical thing, whether it be good or bad" Felix commented lightly.

"You sound like you doubt the prophecy. If it was just a mindless vapor than it would not need a Keeper" Septus said, annoyed.

"While Septus is right, you both weren't even thought of when the Ancients first described the Hollow and wrote the prophecy. The Hollow is for the time being a vapor but it is as much a magical creature as the dwarves or fairies. The catch is there's only one.

When the Hollow enters someone, it takes over there body and becomes corporal. But only the Keeper can stop the Hollow from taking over completely. Instead it combines with the Keeper and completes him. Right now, half of him is missing. But if the Hollow enters the Keeper before he is ready to accept it mentally and physically, his body will not be able to take it and shut down" Aro said, his voice an octave deeper.

"I don't see how such a _fragile_ boy can be the Keeper! He barely made it through his birth let alone the first few years. How is it that he can handle this?" Felix grumbled, "Maybe you're reading the signs wrong" he directed the last part towards Aro.

Septus winced at Felix's boldness and fully expected the elder demon to incinerate the fool where he sat. He was mildly surprised when Aro just sat still, staring impassively at Felix.

Aro suddenly cracked a grin and both demons breathed, suddenly aware they were holding their breaths.

"No, I have not misinterpreted the signs. Corcoran flew the night sky the night before the boy's birth. The prophecy was quite clear. He was born of the eldest Charmed One and an Angel" he said, shaking his head slightly. His silvery white hair pulled beneath its bonds and Aro lightly reached back and loosened the leather strap that kept it up.

"That purple comet?! I thought Corcoran was a myth" Felix muttered hesitantly.

Aro was known for his patience but those who succeeded in pissing him off were never seen again. Felix tried not to imagine how they could have died, for that's the only explanation to what could have happened to those many powerful demons, it must have been painful. But Aro never spoke of them again and seemed to put it behind him. He silently ordered everyone else to do the same.

"Most do" Aro simply replied, with a small bow of his head. His face was guarded and his eyes were emotionless.

Septus cleared his throat to change the subject. Felix was traveling in dark waters and even though he didn't care much for the other demon, pissing Aro off was never a smart thing to do. And he was heading down that path.

"When do you think the Keeper will be ready?" he asked. Aro's faced changed so drastically that Septus had to wonder if the elder demon had developed some sort of human mood disorder from living with them for so long. His guarded face relaxed and the lines that disappeared whenever he was serious came back and his milky eyes became playful and amused. He looked like one of those old human geezers that lived on the surface.

"As it was stated millennia ago, the Keeper will be ready to except his destiny in his beginning adolescence. His body was made weak for a reason. The Hollow is a dangerous and powerful being. Only the chosen who has overcome personal weakness and mental hardship can fully combine with the Hollow. It is a journey that he must take alone. But one can always be help by outside recourses. I have already started to gain his trust from my post. Once I have a deeper hold on him, then we will act" Aro said, in his deep penetrating voice that he only used when he was making some sort of speech.

"Wouldn't it be wise to get the boy on our side quickly and not dawdle? The Keeper will become powerful, so powerful that he could eradicate all the demons in the underworld. Just by sucking there power away" Felix said, sardonically.

Septus shot the stupid demon a glare and wished he would have stuck his foot in his mouth. He looked at Aro cautiously.

Aro just smiled darkly, "No, it will be much worse"

Septus nodded, having heard the legends passed down from his own father.

"I will talk to Marcus. He is anxious about obtaining the power of the Hollow. I will make him see reason" Septus said.

"Yes, he always did listen to you. I will continue watching the boy until the right time. I have no doubt that the Ancients have a plan to inform the boy about his lineage, even after their unfortunate demise" Aro said.

"Do you think the Elders are informed?" Felix asked, curious.

Aro chuckled, "I know that they aren't. They were ignorant about the Twice-blessed Prophecy. No they like to think they are the superior beings and have no trifles with Ancient magic. The will sense the vibrations but I am confident that they will ignore it for the time being"

Felix snickered, "Stupid Elders. They won't see it coming. Sitting up there all day on their pompous asses"

Septus grinned, "The end of good magic is coming" he agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris entered the kitchen with a small pant and noticed his mother was the only one in the room.

Piper turned when she heard her son enter the room and smiled.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?" she asked him. She knew of his love for cooking and was trying to make up for earlier. She had always known she was being unfair to her youngest but after almost losing her baby, not once but twice to a non-magical ailment, her motherly instincts kicked in.

Chris nodded eagerly and jumped on the barstool around the island. Piper smiled and handed him a whisk. Stirring was something that was easy for someone as small and uncoordinated as Chris but it was also something he enjoyed to do.

**(Authors Note: Every one is uncoordinated at this age. It's our bodies learning how to use our muscles. Not meant as another weakness)**

Piper placed a purple ceramic bowl in front of her eldest son and watched as a look of pure joy come across his face. His green eyes danced in amusement as he stuck the metal whisk into the bowl and started to stir.

"Where did daddy go?" he asked, not pausing in his work.

Piper glanced at him in surprise but quickly returned to the pots on the stove.

"The elders called him for something" Piper answered. Chris didn't reply.

Piper turned to look at him worried. He was silently stirring the greasy mixture with new force. His expression was guarded and cautious. Almost like he didn't want to speak his thoughts but they were still there bubbling near the surface. Chris was always guarded whenever the elders were mentioned.

Piper had asked him once what bugged him so. His reply had been so quiet that Piper was sure she heard him wrong.

"They shouldn't be trusted. Death and Destruction will follow wherever they lead" he had said.

Sure, Piper had never liked the Elders for almost breaking her and Leo up before they were married and then the whole beef with Wyatt but they had never done anything that caused the family to blatantly distrust them.

"What are we making?" Chris asked, breaking Piper out of her reverie. She turned to him.

"Well I was going to make lasagna but since you brothers away and Auntie Phoebe will be coming to pick up your cousins any minute now, it'll be just us. So I was thinking of making pasta" she said, uncovering one of the pans on the stove so Chris could see the noodles softening.

"The water makes them soft?" Chris asked, curious.

"Yep, once the water starts to get really hot and bubbles start to rise to the surface, that's called boiling, it will make them softer and not crunchy. People don't eat crunchy noodles" she said, expertly.

"Wow" Chris just muttered, dazed.

Piper smiled and the look and covered the pot back up. The sound of the front door opening and the sound of high-heels rushing across the wooden floor broke them both out of the lesson.

"You who, anyone home" Phoebe's voice cried out, getting closer.

"And that'll be your Auntie Phoebe" Piper said smiling, "I hope she doesn't trip on that new rug I bought yesterday with those death traps she calls shoes"

Chris smiled. Phoebe was now a famous advice collumest and worked for one of the biggest papers in San Francisco. When she traded jobs, she had traded her wardrobe. Now she was supposed to dress proper to set a dignified presence.

Piper just laughed when Phoebe first explained it all.

"In here" Piper called. The click-clacking of Phoebe's pumps could be heard a mile away and finally she came through the swinging door.

"Phew, I am tired. I can't wait to get home and get these shoes off" she complained, collapsing on the barstool next to Chris.

"I'll bet" Piper said with a knowing smile. She turned back to her pots before Phoebe could come up with a response.

"So how was your day, my favorite nephew?" she asked, reaching over and ruffling Chris's dark brown locks. She pressed kisses to his head while she did this.

"Fine" Chris said, scowling. He always hated that.

"Did Wyatt win his game?" she asked, finally stopping her cuddling.

"Yea, it was tied for almost the whole game but Wyatt shot the winning score and won the game in the last minute" Chris said, excitedly.

Phoebe smiled sadly, "Sorry, I had to miss it. We had an important board meeting today"

"It's okay. We had fun as a family" Piper said, from the stove.

"Did Paige make it?" Phoebe asked, feeling guilty. After moving out of the manor and getting a better job, her relationship with her sisters had slowly dwindled. Now unless a demon had attacked (which was getting less common. Paige had wondered if they were finally getting smart enough to realize they weren't going to beat the Charmed Ones) or they needed a babysitting favor, did they get together. (Though birthdays and Holidays were the exception.)

"No, Sam got the chicken pox last night and she had to stay with him" Piper replied, not angry at all. After all, her sisters had their own families to think about now. She couldn't judge them when she had broken off just as many engagements to do or be somewhere with either of her sons.

"Sorry" Phoebe muttered, sheepish.

"Don't be, I would have done the same thing" Piper replied, evenly.

The small silence was broken when Patty and Prue came running into the room, squealing.

"Momma, Momma" they cried in unison, running towards Phoebe. She laughed and gathered them into her arms, hugging them.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked, them. They nodded their heads hyperly and Phoebe laughed.

"Well come on then" she said. She kissed Chris and hugged him while he gagged. Piper laughed at his reaction but Phoebe just saw it as cute. She pinched his red cheeks lightly.

"You're so cute" she cooed and then enveloped him into a big hug.

Chris sent his mother a looking screaming help but Piper just silently laughed.

Phoebe finally left, after giving Chris another kiss on the head and a wave to her sister. Chris sulked in his seat, his cheeks pink, ready for his embarrassment to end.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Please Review!! I'd like to know what you think!!

Thanks to all my reviewers,

RuByMoOn17, mallratrebel, aerohead1980, MargotTenn, likestories, Sandy Murray, criminally charmed, LucyCelticPrincess, pinkphoenix1985, MAD DOGG, History Buff 1990, Bibz, Marcus1233, dreamgirl93, Hellgirl77, angelkat2502, crazyDFFgang, JadeAlmasy, lizardmomma, petites sorcieres, NaruXHinata-Rules, poke-me-im-strange, KB22, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha (x2), mcgowang.

PLEASE R&R


	8. Enemies in Disguise

Plutobaby494: Sorry for the wait but it's here! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Just like to play!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 9

Chris escaped to the backyard after his aunt had left. Piper had received a call from the club and had taken it into the living room. He had tried to wait for her to come back but his attention span was only so big. He caught sight of the soccer ball Wyatt had left on the back porch and jumped up eagerly, wanting to do something.

Without his brother, it was only half as fun but when you deprive someone of something long enough, it becomes second nature to disobey and do it as often as you could. He lined himself up with the small net and took his first shot. As a goalie he was legendary but as a forward he was lousy. His shot went too wide and hit the wooden fence behind him. He scowled and ran over to get it.

Wyatt always said his shots went too wide because he wasn't doing it right. Kicking with the laces forward was called a power kick. It left your shot uncontrolled even if you did get the ball to go farther.

He ran back and stood in front of the goal, remembering the words that Wyatt had taught him.

"Kick with the side of your foot, you can control where the ball goes and how hard you kick it," he repeated to himself as he drew back his foot to kick it. He was concentrating so hard that he missed the ball and landed on his butt.

A loud chuckling laughter caught his ears and he looked up embarrassed, at having been caught. The neighbor next door laughed harder at seeing Chris's face.

"It works better if you actually hit the ball, my boy," the man said from his a wooden balcony/porch that had stairs connecting to the ground. It was high enough off the ground that when someone sat on it, Chris could see them over the wooden fence.

"Hi Mr. Griffin," Chris said waving excitedly. Mr. Griffin was the only neighbor that paid attention to Chris and didn't treat him as if he wasn't there. The others barely glanced at him, wanting usually to complain to his parents about the weird noises coming from their house.

Mr. Griffin was also the only one who didn't complain. In fact it was like he welcomed the noises and almost knew what they were. Chris hadn't called him on it but he had his own suspicions that he was a witch also.

"Hey Chris, do you want to come over for some lemonade? Mandy just made a new batch," he asked kindly. Mandy was his nurse maid that comes over to take care of him since his wife had passed away a number of years ago. Chris never met his wife but from the way that Mr. Griffin spoke about her, she must have been a great lady.

Chris glanced at the backdoor hesitantly. His mother didn't like it when he went places without telling her. But he wasn't going far. And she seemed to like the elder man.

He nodded silently and crept towards the fence, where a loose board on the fence had become a passage way for both Wyatt and Chris to the next yard. Mandy was taking a baking class and often cooked too many of her treats for the elderly man to eat alone.

Chris was smaller than Wyatt so it made it easier to get through the gate. He climbed the stairs two at a time and sat down across from Mr. Griffin.

Mr. Griffin was in his late 80's, Chris had guessed. His hair was a white as snow and always pinched back in a ponytail with a brown leather cord. His eyes were the same color as his hair. Most thought he was blind but Chris knew otherwise. Mr. Griffin said he was born with them it was a weird anomaly that the doctors couldn't ever figure out.

Chris heartily took the glass of yellow juice Mr. Griffin poured him and took a big gulp. Mr. Griffin grinned.

"They must be starving you of water, my dear boy if you've taken a liking to Mandy's lemonade," he asked seeing the gusto on Chris's face. A good baker Mandy was but when it came to certain things, lemonade just wasn't her forte. She said it was because she never liked lemons growing up so she never learned how to properly make it and making the perfect lemonade with just the right amount of lemon and sugar was almost a skill in its own right.

Chris flushed. "I like it," he said quietly. Mr. Griffin laughed again.

"So what has you out here playing all alone? You and your brother seem almost inseparable sometimes," Mr. Griffin said seeing the ghost look of dejection Chris had come out of his house with.

"Wyatt got invited to go to his friend's house for a sleepover," Chris replied sulkily.

"Ah, and your sad because you didn't get invited?" Mr. Griffin guessed taking a drink of lemonade.

Chris just fingered the top of his glass, "No I did get invited. Mom just wouldn't let me go. She never lets me do anything," he said bitterly.

Mr. Griffin just looked at him, curiously. He sensed an opening and grabbed it.

"I understand your mother wants to keep your safe. You're her baby after all but I don't think she should keep you from living your life. My sister was mentally challenged with the brain of a five year old. My mother didn't want anyone to tease or make fun of her so she kept her locked up, never let her experience life. I remember Rosie was so sad all the time. The doctors called her clinically depressed but my mother wouldn't relent. Rosie died when I was thirty, hung herself from her bed with the sheets," Mr. Griffin said.

"I don't want end up like your sister," Chris said his eyes wide at the confession.

"I sure hope you don't. I don't wish anyone that pain," Mr. Griffin replied.

"What do I do?" Chris asked.

"Fight her. Don't let anyone control your own life. That's for you to decide what to do with it," he replied.

Chris looked uncertain but his eyes shined with a new hope.

"I don't know… she is my mom. Doesn't she know what's best for me?" Chris asked with wisdom beyond his years.

"That's one thing I can't tell you. You need to figure that one out for yourself," Mr. Griffin replied noncommittally.

Chris nodded and downed the rest of his lemonade, humming appreciatively. It was a hot day out and the cool liquid sure hit the spot. He smiled when a young woman in her early twenties stepped out the house, looking through her large pink purse that hung around her shoulder. Her hair was a dirty blond, which framed a heart shaped face. Two chocolate brown eyes twinkled when they set their sight on Chris. She smiled, showing off small dimples.

"Well Hey, kiddo. Didn't know you were coming over," she said. Her voice was strangely seductive and inviting.

"Mr. Griffin invited me over for some of your lemonade," he said shyly. He only admitted this to Wyatt but he had a crush on the young nurse maid. It was one of the only reasons he drank her lemonade.

"Well that was sweet of him," she said then turned to the man in question.

"Well I gotta jet, Mr. G. The babysitter called. Julie's got the flu and is puking up everywhere. But I'll come by tomorrow to fix your lunch," she said to him.

Mr. Griffin nodded waving her off. She smiled and than walked over to Chris ruffling his hair. He was annoyed when his aunt or anyone else for that matter ruffled his hair but when his crush did it all he did was smile dreamily.

"I'm going to bake some cookies for a treat for Mr. G tomorrow. Maybe you and your brother could come over and have some," she said happily giving Chris some attention.

Chris nodded enthusiastically than remembered his manors, "If Mr. Griffin's ok with it," he said, his face red from embarrassment.

Mr. Griffin just laughed and nodded his head. Mandy smiled one last time and with another goodbye was back into the house, headed towards the front door.

Chris flushed watching her go.

"She's very pretty," Chris said unaware at first that he said it out loud. Mr. Griffin's loud laugh broke him back to the present and he flushed even redder, turning a color that a tomato would be jealous of.

"Yes, lad she's very pretty. But you're a little too young for her," Mr. Griffin replied.

Chris set his glass back down on the table, still red and not meeting the older mans eyes.

"I should go. My mom's probably off the phone and she'll be wondering where I am," he mumbled, getting up.

He was halfway to the stairs when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Mr. Griffin looking seriously at him.

"No one can tell you what to do. You're your own person and should have a brain. Don't forget that," he said.

Chris nodded a little surprised at the intensity that the other man was looking at him with. Mr. Griffin was always a soft spoken, kind old man and it was kind of shocking to see the harder side of him.

Mr. Griffin watched as he descended the stairs and slipped through the fence. Chris didn't look back as he ran towards the house, hearing his mother calling for him, and went inside, feeling the older man's eyes on his back the entire way.

Back up on the balcony, Mr. Griffin took another sip of his lemonade and than set it down on the floral patterned patio table. Leaning back in the plastic chair, he didn't even blink when Septus walked out of the shadows, knowing that they younger demon had been there for some time.

"Has Marcus settled down and seen reason?" Aro asked not even looking at the other demon till he sat down across from him.

"Yes but he is upset. I managed to get there in time," Septus answered. He turned when Mandy walked back through the back door. She skipped over to Septus and wrapped her arms around his head, almost sitting in his lap.

"Did I do good, Daddy?" she asked like a petulant child. Septus grinned but it was Aro who answered her.

"You did swell, Mandy. You have him eating out of your fingers," he said smiling at her.

"That human sludge you call lemonade is very disgusting. I don't know how you eat it," she said pouting.

Septus nodded his agreement silently. He'd been alive a long time and still hadn't got used to the strange comforts that humans craved.

Aro smiled, "When you get to be my age, you've learned to try everything this world has to offer. Some just grow on you," he said taking another drink.

Mandy cringed and Septus just rolled his eyes, used to the old mans antics.

"Felix is also getting impatient. I do not doubt the reasons you have him helping us but I have caught him talking to Marcus more and more. I fear a rebellion coming," Septus said returning to the reason he came.

Aro's face turned serious and scrutinizing. He glanced at Mandy, who was busy looking at her nails flippantly. Aro nodded at her silently, telling Septus he wanted privacy on this matter. Septus followed the order without question.

"Mandy go home and make sure that your mother hasn't killed Tina and Drew. They've been getting on her nerves of late," he said his voice still light.

"But Daddy—

She never got to finish her whiny complain when Septus's eyes turned cold and he yelled 'GO'. She harrumphed and shimmered out obediently. Septus turned back to Aro, who started talking.

"I understand your concern my old friend. Felix is bold but he wouldn't dare make a pack with Marcus against me," he said. His voice was light and teasing but his eyes held a seriousness that made Septus's spine shiver.

"I don't mean disrespect but I think you are wrong. Felix is a lot more audacious than you give him credit for. But he is also foolish. Only yesterday did he pull me aside for a private conversation. He told me that you are getting senile in your old age and have lost sight of what truly matters, which is the keeper on our side. I fear he will try and attack prematurely with Marcus in tow," Septus said aware that this could be the last statement he said in his life.

Aro fingered his glass, his eyes hard and cold. They never once released Septus's own gaze. He knew that it must have taken a lot of guts for the younger demon to stand up to him and say that but Septus was loyal, more loyal than any of the other demons in his command. He wouldn't be telling him this unless he was really concerned about the proceedings.

"I know what is at stake here, Aro. We can't loose our chance to foolish demons who don't think before they act," Septus finished when the elder demon was silent.

"What do you suggest?" Aro's voice was calculating and Septus released the breathe he wasn't aware he was holding. A new confidence took over from Aro's acceptance.

"I can only keep Marcus back for so long. He will get to a breaking point and Felix has never believed in the words of the ancients. We must get rid of them. They are loose ends that will only hinder our goal," he said boldly.

Aro nodded agreeing. "I will talk to Felix and get to the truth of the matter. If it is as you say, I will take action but not before," he said warningly.

As much as he trusted Septus, he still did need Felix. If this was just a practical joke on Septus's part than no one could save him from what was coming. But if it was true then Felix had another thing coming for him. No one went behind Aro's back and came out unscathed.

Septus nodded, knowing that it was as good as anyone could get.

"Keep Marcus in line. If he does attack, with or without Felix's help, all we have fought for will be lost," he echoed from their earlier conversation.

"It will scare the keeper back into the arms of his parents and we will have no chance to get him back, especially if he learns his destiny. He will be guarded too closely and all trust will be gone," Aro continued. He needed to stress how important it was that Marcus not attack.

"I will try," Septus answered with earnest.

"Be sure that you do or it won't only be Marcus who finds his place in the wasteland" Aro said taking another drink. His voice was so nonchalant that it had Septus shivering, the threat still hanging in the air.

Septus nodded and lowered his head in submission. After a few moments he shimmered out, leaving Aro all alone on his porch/balcony, drinking his lemonade silently.

&

Chris sighed as he completed his homework hours later and folded his arms upon his desk. It was six thirty at night and he had nothing to do. Dinner had been an hour ago.

Unusually he and Wyatt goofed off after dinner but Wyatt was at Max's house and he was here all alone. Sometimes he felt like his mother was pushing everyone away from him and it was just him, alone.

He thought back to what Mr. Griffin said and wondered what would happen if he stood up to his mother.

Chris had never been a totally obedient kid, but he did know when he was pushing his mother too far and when to back off. He wondered what the outcome would be if he did go over the line.

He was thrown from his thoughts when his mother called for him up the stairs. He looked towards the open door to his bedroom.

"Chris, someone's on the telephone for you," Piper yelled again from the foyer. She had the receiver in one hand, pressed against her shoulder.

Chris jumped up excitedly. There were only a handful of people who called him, since his mother didn't let him play with any of the friend he made at the mortal school and friends from magic school, usually contacted him in a different way.

He took the phone from her and she smiled at him with enthusiasm.

"Hello" he said into the receiver.

"_Hey, Chrissy,_" Wyatt's voice was clear over the line.

"Wy, don't call me that," Chris scowled, his noise scrunched up in distaste.

Wyatt laughed, _"Just called to say goodnight, baby bro"_ he said.

"Are you having fun?" Chris asked sadly.

"_Yea Max has some cool stuff to play with. But I wish mom had let you come. It would have been so much fun with you here,"_

Wyatt could sense Chris's sadness over their bond and he wished he could take it away.

"Yea, me too," Chris said. If anything it made it worse and Wyatt felt it.

"_Crap, I'm sorry Chris. I'm coming home tomorrow and I promise we'll play till it gets too dark to see. No one will interrupt us," _

"Promise,"

"_Cross my heart and hope to live," _

Chris smiled at their rhyme they made up. Living in this house, dying was a major possibility so they changed it for a better outcome.

"Okay,"

"_Night, Chris," _

"Goodnight, big brother,"

Chris disconnected the phone with a smile on his face. Wyatt would be home tomorrow and everything would be back to normal. He turned to see his mother looking at him.

"Is your brother having fun? He seemed sad on the phone," she asked worriedly.

"He wishes I was there with him," he replied honestly. Piper's heart ached but her protective instincts overclouded her brain.

"I know you wanted to go Chris. But tonight just wasn't a good night," she said than started walking away.

"It's never going to be a good night," Chris grumbled under his breathe, unaware that Piper heard him.

"That's not fair Chris. You know what happens when you forget to take your medicine," she reminded him turning around to face her youngest son.

"I wouldn't have forgotten. I've been doing it every night for as long as I can remember," Chris snapped back.

Piper flinched at the anger in her son's voice. Chris was such a docile kid. She didn't think he'd been bottling up all his anger and resentment. But she got a hold of her emotions and reminded herself that she was the parent in this situation and whether or not Chris was angry with her, he didn't have the right to talk to her like that.

"That's enough Chris. Go upstairs and get ready for bed," she said sternly.

Chris wanted to whine that it was only six-thirty and his bedtime wasn't until eight but he just crossed his arms angrily and turned back towards the stairs. He took his time going up them, stomping on each of them, hoping to express to his mother how mad he was.

Piper sighed, frustrated and pinched the bridge of her nose. A migraine now pulsed in the front of her skull and she squinted her eyes to try and clear it before it got too bad.

Leo chose that moment to walk in from the kitchen, having heard the entire conversation. He massaged Piper's shoulders and than wrapped his arms around her.

"You are being a little hard on the boy, Piper. He's only eight. Let him live a little," he said carefully. Piper pulled out of his embrace, anger swelling in her chest at his words.

"What, now you want to start on that too? Did you forget about what we went through when he was born? Did you forget that we almost lost him," she wailed not sure if she was more angry or sad.

Leo's looked at Piper, his own anger and betrayal lurking in his bluish-green orbs. He knew she was angry and sad but he was angry that she could insinuate that he didn't remember one of worst moments in his entire life. Or care about it.

"I remember Piper. I remember every agonizing moment but locking him in a plastic bubble isn't helping anyone. He needs to experience life, not have you hide him away from the world," he said crossly.

Piper's eyes flickered in emotional pain but otherwise she remained motionless. Her hands were clenched at her sides tightly and her mouth was stretched into a thin line.

"I'm protecting my baby, Leo. The only way I know how. Sorry if our opinions in protection differ," she said coldly. Then she left, climbing the stairs herself. The door to their room slammed shut and suddenly Leo knew he wasn't sharing the bed tonight.

Knowing Piper's mood, he took it upon himself to make sure Chris did his nightly duties. The walk to Chris's room was short and soon he found himself staring at Chris, who was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Leo shook his head ruefully, and climbed in next to him.

"What's so interesting on the ceiling that's held your attention for longer than a minute?" he quipped knowing Chris had a short attention span.

He was shocked and a little bit worried when Chris finally looked over at him, silent tears running down his pudgy cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made you and mommy fight," he said as another big fat tear escaped.

Leo's heart ached at the sight. Chris was so tender hearted and Leo hated to see the look of utter sadness on his angelic face.

Turning slightly, he gathered Chris up into his arms and hugged him tightly. Chris started sobbing, clinging to Leo's shirt as it if was his only lifeline.

Leo couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Chris. It's not your fault," he said trying to soothe his eight year old.

"I shouldn't have yelled at mommy like that. I'm sorry," he wailed sadly.

Leo sighed, knowing that his words wouldn't reach his son. Instead he kissed Chris's mop of dark hair and rode out the sobs, rubbing his back to help soothe his son.

Finally the sobs died down and Chris's tears stopped. Leo didn't stop rubbing Chris's back until Chris looked sleepily up at him. Crying had exhausted him and Chris wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep.

But Leo knew he couldn't let him. Not yet at least.

"Did you take your medicine?" he asked seeing that Chris was about to drop off any minute.

Chris's nodded against his chest. "I didn't forget,"

Leo nodded, somewhat relieved and than sat up, taking Chris with him.

"Why don't we get you into your pajamas," he said. Chris didn't reply but was compliant as Leo stripped him. He was silent as a new pair of Pj's was slipped on and than was tucked in underneath the covers on his bed.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" Chris's voice was quiet and Leo strained to hear him at first.

"No, of course not," he said kneeling next to the bed.

Chris smiled sleepily. "I love you Daddy," he said.

"I love you too, Chris," Leo replied leaning down to kiss Chris on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, son," he said placing his large hand on Chris's head, rubbing his hair as he talked.

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Leo stayed for a few more seconds, watching as Chris's breathing deepened and his chest rose up and down in sleep.

He silently made his way out of the room, leaving the door open a crack. Glancing at the door to his and Piper's bedroom, Leo rubbed his head and continued down to the front room.

He collapsed on the couch, burying his head into the surprisingly comfortable pillows.

"Hello my old friend," he sighed, his own exhaustion of dealing with the elders rambling all day about some weird vibrations that had been feeling of late. He had wanted nothing more than to just leave and be with his family but the elders had made it a mandatory meeting for all full whitelighters to attend. He fell asleep rather quickly, wishing this day had never happened.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well? How was it? Don't worry the action is coming soon! Just had to set it up! Please reveiw! I want to know what you think!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Pinkphoenix1985, angelkat2502, criminally charmed, RuByMoOn17, Margot Tenn, MAD DOGG, mcgowang, lizardmomma, likestories, charmedgrl4ever, NaruXHinata-Rules, Sandy Murray, Blue Feenix, Marcus1233, Ipwarn, crazyDFFgang, aerohead1980, KB22, Hellgirl77, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, History Buff 1990, JadeAlmasy, TaintedDarkInuShemeeko, Zio Charmed, Tiger-Lily85.

Please R&R


End file.
